The Family Business
by amephis
Summary: Alisa is a 16 year old runaway minding her own business till she witnessed one of Sam and Deans interrogations in an alley. After her little fail called hiding, Sam and Dean discover her. What are they gonna do with her?
1. Chapter 1

**THE FAMILY BUSINESS**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural; however i do own Alisa, Bobby, and etc.**

* * *

_Alisa is a 16 year old runaway with brunette hair decorated with natural curls. Her mother died soon after giving birth to Alisa's brother, Bobby, who is 4 years younger than Alisa. In accordance to the mother's tragic death, out of pain, the father created suicide by jumping off of their 3 story house which is located in West Virginia. Alisa and Bobby were sent to a foster home which is positioned in the bad part of Brooklyn, New York. The foster parents were abusive and incapable of raising kids. Some-nights, if a client was to chicken out of a sale or to cancel a sale the foster parents would come home and continuously beat Alisa and Bobby until blood poured out of their innocent skin and screams echoed out of them which were heard by the neighbors. Everyone was frightened and were too cowardly to call the cops so the two kids would continue getting beatings. Other-nights, the foster parents beat the kids in their own amusement(usually when they were drunk). Transactions usually occurred during the night, therefore during the day you would find the monstrous parents passed out on the floor with a bottle of Tequila or whiskey grasped in their hands. A drug lab was hidden in the basement, and all of the gases that came out of the basement lingered in the rest of the house making it an unhealthy environment especially for growing children. After years of torture with the foster parents, Alisa and Bobby devised a full proof plan to run away from the house for good during a late night transaction... And that's what occurred. The plan was successful and they grew up living in an alley that they discovered. The alley housed many other runaway kids; however trash was scattered on the hard cement and it was a very unsanitary setting. One day, on a walk back from a quick steal from the local butcher the kids ran into a mugger who thought that Alisa and Bobby had treasures on them. Bobby tried to protect Alisa at all times, but his loyalty to Alisa ended with a clear shot through his chest. The killer ran off and was never uncovered._

* * *

***P.O.V.-ALISA***

Its just another gloomy day in Brooklyn. _Uh i hate this kind of weather! It always upsets the younger kids and then woopty-doo Super Alisa on the way to take care of them._ One step at a time i made my way back to the alley that has been housing me and dozens of other kids. Sometimes i like to watch all of the kids who grew up living normal lives playing outside in their clean cut yards and hear their endless laughs of enjoyment and happiness.

"Where is he?!" I heard a deep male voice coming form the an abandoned alley that was a little further down the street from my destination. "Where is Crowley?!"

I quickly ran toward the voice and hid behind a dumpster that stood next to the 3 men. I crouched down so they wouldn't spot my head . Two men where pressing the third man against the wall. One of the faces looked familiar, that's when i realized it was Randy, the kid who bullies the rest of the runaway kids and almost always gets in trouble.

"Serves him right," i whispered to myself, making sure that they didn't hear me.

One of the men was holding an ancient looking book in his hand. He had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked almost like a moose. The second man who was pressing Randy against the wall had short cut brown hair, angel green eyes, and had a stern but vicious look on his face.

My eyes widened as i saw the short haired man took out a sharp blade from his back jean pocket and stabbed Randy through the heart. I flinched as i saw bright lights flashing from his body till he dissolved. My jaw was swung open at the event i just gawked at. I was both astonished and confused at the event that just took place in front of me. The short haired man started to quietly tell the moose looking man something. I tried to lean in;however my body lost its balance and a loud crash was heard behind the dumpster where i was stuck in a pile of trash. I felt shadows cowering over me and when i looked up I viewed the faces of the two men.

A small whimper led out of me," Please don't kill me."

"Oh kid...we aren't gonna kill you, but we aren't gonna let you go either. We're going on a field trip." The short haired man forcefully put a towel over my mouth and nose until i breathed the chemicals in. The next second i felt whoozy. My eyelids were closing in on me and my body strength was decreasing. My lids shut down and my mind was blank. _I'll just take a little nap. _Before i knew it my body went into a deep slumber.

***Hey guys so i hope you liked this chapter. I'm hoping to upload chapter 2 in 5 or 6 days. Favorite and Follow. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated because it helps me to know what you guys like and what parts you guys want me to fix. I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FAMILY BUSINESS**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural; however i do own Alisa, Bobby, and etc.**

* * *

***P.O.V.-ALISA***

"So do you have any idea of what we are gonna do with her?" a low voice spoke.

"Nope...nothing."

My eyesight was blurry as I awoke from my slumber. A pounding headache arrived, forcing me to wince. My eyes blinked countless times until my eyesight was clear.

"Dammit Sammy!" the low-voiced, short-haired man said.

_So I guess the long-haired moose's name is Sammy or Sam._

"Well I guess we can always you know..." the short-haired man said, pretending to cut his neck.

My eyes contracted and my mouth began to dry up.

_Are they gonna kill me?! _I would pray to god for my mercy; however I stopped believing in that crap after all of the shit I've been through.

"No Dean!"

_So that's what his name was._

"We not gonna kill her! She's just a kid." Sam said aroused of his brother's idea.

"Then you come up with an something."

After a moment of silence...

"Dean so...how about a new member of the team?" Sam suggested

"No! NO. No way. Its bad enough I got Cas always up my ass about his problems. Plus it's a family business and she isn't family."

A small tear slithered out of my eye and made its way down my face. The fact that I don't have a family often upset me.

"Oh c'mon Dean. Please. I'll buy you a whole month supply of pie."

"OK fine, but she is not my problem. You have to feed her and take care of her and all the other shit."

_I already can't tolerate Dean with his nasty attitude. Who does he think I am some animal. I can take care of myself!_

Dean scurried away to a room and slammed the door behind him and an echo followed.

Sam walked over to me and untied the rope that has been grasping my hands for the past couple hours. I picked myself off the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"Whats your name?"

"Look I'm not joining your criminal group so you can just cut the whole nice guy attitude and let me go."

"Criminal Group? I think you got it wrong... me and Dean we're not criminals...we're...hunters. We don't think you're gonna be used to the idea yet so we'll give you some time. And if you need any explanations just come to me."

I was speechless. _H-hunters? What? Uhhh why can't I have a normal life for once. Why can't I be a normal teen who goes out to the movies with friends and goes to high school while their parents worry bout what college they'll go to. That's the kind of life I want not being a 16-year-old orphan who just got abducted by monster hunters.__  
_

_"_Here follow me. I'll show you to your room."

_My room? _Sam started walking down the hallway, with me one foot behind, and stopped at the room at the end of the hall

"You mean I... I get my own room."

"Ya of course."

He opened the door and encouraged me to go in.

_Its beautiful. It's so big. Its mine... I can't believe it. I never had my own room, in my foster home Bobby and I were forced to sleep on the cold wooden floor. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all._

"I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me I'm the second door to your left." Sam closed the door and walked into his bedroom.

I walked to the bed and admired its large size and its comfortable cotton blankets and silk cover. It's not like I can unpack anything I don't have anything, I never did. And it's not like I can sleep, I've been doing that for the past several hours. I lied down on the bed, feelings it silky texture on my skin. I began to ponder about how my new life is gonna be like. I suppose I'll have to do a lot of training.

_Sam kind of reminds of Bobby. They're both kind and they love conversing with strangers. Plus they're both the youngest._

After pondering for about two hours I looked over at my night stand to find an alarm clock. _3 AM? I should probably go to sleep who knows what time I'm gonna have to wake-up._

I climbed in and for a couple of minutes I squirmed around in my bed, twisting and turning the blankets until I found a comfortable position. Then my eyes began to close and I drifted off to sleep.

***Hey guys so i hoped you liked this chapter. It was written earlier than i thought so i just posted it anyways. Ch 3 will hopefully be posted in the next 3-4 days. Reviews are always helpful and will make the story better and more suited for my readers. Favorite and Follow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FAMILY BUSINESS**

**-Chapter 3-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural; however i do own Alisa, Bobby, and etc.**

* * *

***P.O.V.-Alisa***

My eyes fluttered open and I turned over to see the time.

'9:30 AM'

I looked over to the chair that was perched against the wall. On it was a blue fluffy robe, a towel, a plain blue shirt, white socks, and a pair of grey sweatpants. Next to the chair was a pair of blue and green Nike sneakers and pink fluffy slippers. I laid back on to my back and sighed not wanting to get up from the bed.

I slowly got up and walked over to the chair, my bare feet touching the cold ground. I grabbed the towel and the soft robe. Putting my feet in the warm slippers, I walked over to the door that led to the hallway. Looking out the door, I tried to figure out where the bathroom is. I peaked through each door. The first door, Sammy's room, was clean and organized. The second and third were both locked, so i moved on to the fifth, Dean's room. Dean's room was an unorganized circus. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and some were perched upon the ceiling fan. A weird and unpleasant smell wreaked from his room that sent me closing his door. Then on to the second to last room was apparently a room that housed many different herbs, candles, and had a pentagram at the bottom drawn with what seemed to be white chalk. I walked over to the last door that gave me a sense of relief.

I walked inside the marble floored bathroom and locked the door behind me. I began to take off the dirty clothes that were on me for months now, and began climb into the shower. The water began to run as soon as i turned the nozzle and i flinched as it changed from icy cold water into warm soothing water that dripped down my body.

* * *

After the warm soothing shower i took the towel and wrapped it around my soaking wet hair. I took the robe and began to dress into it taking its cloth rope and strongly clenching it against me. I climbed back into my slippers and began my voyage toward the kitchen.

As soon as i walked in, Sam and Dean looked over at me. Sam was sitting at the table with a newspaper while Dean was rummaging through the cabinets. Dean gave me the nastiest look and turned back to the cabinets.

_Whats his problem?_

I sat down next to Sam,"What's up with him." We both look over at Dean who is on the counter trying to look at the top shelf of the cabinet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he keeps giving me nasty looks."

"Oh that... he's still getting used to the idea that he didn't get his way in the situation, and that now a stranger is living in our house."

"Ok then.."

"Anyways what do you want for breakfast"Sam stands up from his chair," Eggs, toast, waffles,..."

"Do you have cereal?"

"Yeah... Dean can you give me the box of cereal while your up there."

Dean throws down an unopened box of Honey Nut cereal that lands on the top Sam's head.

"Well then." Sam whispers.

He grabs a bowl and heads over to the refrigerator for some milk. He hands me the ready cereal and sits back down, continuing on to read his newspaper.

I haven't eaten cereal in so long. I close my eyes and put the spoon in my mouth.

_Mhmmm... Oh my god, I don't remember it tasting so good._

After i finish munching down the rest of the cereal and slurping the last drops of milk, i walk over and place my bowl in the sink.

I go to Sam and I gave him a thank you for the food. As i was walking out of the room," Hey... dress in the outfit i laid down for you and then meet me outside."

"OK." I began walking toward my room.

_I guess training starts now._

* * *

_***Hey guys so i hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry that this chapter didn't have a big plot, but exciting chapters will be coming soon so yay. I can't wait to write the next chapter i have decided on my regular update schedule which will be every Thursday starting next week. Remember reviews are always helpful and they will help me know what you guys do or did not like and what you guys think of the fic so far or what you guys think of a certain chapter. Favorite and Follow :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FAMILY BUSINESS**

**-Chapter 4-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural; however i do own Alisa, Bobby, and etc.**

* * *

***P.O.V.-Alisa***

Dressed in my new outfit i began making my way to the area that Sam assigned me to. The outfit had regular baggy cargo pants along with a camo print sweatshirt. As i opened the door a wave of cold air hit me.

In the distance, I saw Sam dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt similar to mine. Once he spotted me he began to gesture to me to come. I ran over and he began to explain what activities i will have to endure.

"So first off we are gonna be doing some stretches to get you ready and then some mild exercises to follow that. We will be mostly working on your endurance, dexterity, reflexes, and then if i think your still alive we might get into some learning."Sam proclaimed.

_Oh god._

I mimicked Sam as he displayed to me some stretches. Next, we did a set of 50 push ups, 100 jumping jacks, 50 sit ups, and etc. to began our warm up. We finished it off with a quick run.

"You tired yet?" Sam questioned. with a smirk on his face.

"Nope bring it on Sammy boy." I said panting. Inside i was tired and every joint and muscle in my body ached, but no way am i giving him the satisfaction. I guess you can say I'm not exactly in shape.

"Stay right here i'll be back. I just gotta get something real quick." Sam disappeared into the distance and i sat down.

_Is this gonna get any easier? Uhhh. I'm tired and i can't even put in words how much pain is coursing through my legs._

I saw Sam coming back from the distance and i jumped back on to my feet hoping that he didn't notice my exhausted expression. He carried with him two bikes one black and one blue. Both bikes had a a metal case attached to it fit for water bottles and black seats. I never saw such ordinary bikes. Back when i was living on the street, when i watched the young kids playing in their backyard and riding their bikes i always noticed how decked out they were. They were bright pink with metallic ribbons coming out of the side handles.

When he arrived he handed me the blue bike and i stared at it for a moment.

"Sam there's gonna be a problem i don't exactly know how to ummm... ride a bike." He looked at me with wide surprised eyes.

"Oh, well i guess we can move on to the next idea." He laid the bikes down on to the ground. "Follow me. We gotta get you moving we barely did anything."

I sighed as i awaited the next grueling activity. As i followed Sam i began to see a course.

"Okayyyy.. so this part may drain you a little. You are gonna be having to go through a timed obstacle course. Your time has to be under 5 minutes or you will have to repeat it until your time is approved by me. First, your gonna have to get a good running start and jump on to the rope riding the room across the mud pit. Then, you will be approached by a wall which you will have to climb up and land safely on the other side. Next, you will see a bunch of wheels laid out on the ground which you will have to go through. Lastly, you will have to go climb a small net and ring the bell located at the top of the net. You got everything Alisa?"

"Umm.. pshhh. ya."

_God this is gonna be more harder than i thought._

"On your mark... GO!"

* * *

***Hey guys so i hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry i haven't updated my fanfics as i promised its just been really busy here and tomorrow i will be going away for a three week camp that is overnight so i will try to prewrite the chapters and upload it on every Thursday while I'm there. Remember reviews are always helpful and they will help me know what you guys do or did not like and what you guys think of the fic so far or what you guys think of a certain chapter. Favorite and Follow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE FAMILY BUSINESS**

**-Chapter 5-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural; however i do own Alisa, Bobby, and etc.**

* * *

***P.O.V.-Alisa***

In race to beat the time i scurried off to the first obstacle course. With fast speed i jumped on to the rope and safely landed on the other side of the mud pit. Hurrying over to the next obstacle, I began to climb over the wall, however on the way down I landed with a wobbly stance. I quickly ran to the wheels that were laid out on the ground. All focus was focused on whether or not my foot will land in the correct place. My bad luck got the better of me and i was sent flying into the ground my leg twisted very slightly.

Sam came running to me," Are you okay Alisa?!"

Pain was surging through my leg. The pain was radiating to my brain and i couldn't help but to let out a quiet whimper. Unheard by Sam, he began to help me up.

"Ya.. ya i'm fine," trying to sound as brave as possible.

"Are you sure you really put down a good fall."

I tried to walk but even the softest touch to my leg sent an unpleasant pain into my body. "Ahhh goddd dammm!"

"Here i got you." Sam picked me up wedding style and carried me to the nursery. My cheeks began to turn red as i noticed how strong he was.

_I mean I'm not exactly the easiest person to pickup. Dammm. Maybe i should pay a little more attention to Sammy over here._

When we arrived at the nursery he laid me down on the long chair that was safely cushioned. I winced as my leg felt the touch of the chair.

"Here I'm gonna go to the pharmacy real quick i got pick up some pain relievers and hopefully our private doctor will be able to come. I'll get Dean to watch you." He scurried off upstairs and left me in the room alone.

* * *

***Third person P.O.V.***

"Dammit Sammy i told you she was your responsibility and in no way in hell will i babysit her." Dean yelled.

"But she's hurt-"Sam reasoned.

"I don't care if shes hurt i don't care if shes sick she is not my responsibility and that's final. Go call Cas he'll help, but you can count me OUT!"

Sam put on his puppy dog face and stared into Dean's eyes.

"Dammit Sammy not the puppy dog eyes."

Sam let out small whimpers trying to mimic a puppy.

"No. No. NO. NO. NO!"

Sam let down his head.

"OKAY FINE! But its just gonna be this once. There is no way this is happening again.. EVER. And enough with the puppy dog eyes already. I'M GOING, I'M GOING."

* * *

***Hey guys so i hoped you guys liked this chapter. I have decided that i will post this chapter today. And then after i come back from camp i will post two on the same day. The day that i will post two chapters will be August 18. I know that it seems like a long time, but the time will pass by very quickly and i hope you guys will accept my decision. BTW I AM DOING A POLL BECAUSE IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS I AM HOPING TO ADD TO MAJOR SHIPS SAM AND ALISA & DEANA AND ALISA. TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD BEGAN IN THE POLL THAT IS LOCATED ON MY PROFILE. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE YOU GUYS THINK THAT YOU'LL LIKE. As long as you guys vote i will try to make the two chapters very juicy. Remember reviews are always helpful and they will help me know what you guys do or did not like and what you guys think of the fic so far or what you guys think of a certain chapter. Favorite and Follow :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FAMILY BUSINESS**

**-Chapter 6-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural; however i do own Alisa, Bobby, and etc.**

* * *

***P.O.V.-Alisa***

Pain was radiating and soaring through my leg. I lied in the long chair Sam put me in and i waited for my supposed babysitter.

Dean walked through the door grabbed a chair, slid it over next to my bed, and sat down. "I'm gonna be your babysitter cupcake till Sammy-boy gets back."

"Great." I rolled my eyes in annoyance."You wanna play some music cupcake."I said with a mocking tone.

Dean gritted his teeth into a smile and said sure. He stood up, straightened his jacket, and walked over to a cd player. "What do you want?"

"You got some Metallica?" Dean's eyes widened with a surprised expression. "You listen to Metallica kid."

"No I only suggested it." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Har Har cut the sarcasm. You should check out my CD collection. Well not now, but later when you're not so broken."

"Sure why the hell not."

We were jamming out to 'Master of Puppets' with Dean doing his air guitar solos. After the song was over he walked back to his chair and tripped on one of the legs of his chair. He landed on my chest and we gazed into each others eyes until he began to pull away. As he was retrieving his balance he realized he was grabbing one of my breasts which sent jitters through my body.

He faked cough and began to apologize quietly as he sat back on to his chair.

In seconds, Sam walked through the door and we both sighed in relief. He examined our faces and had a confused expression. "What happened here?"

"NOTHING!" We both screamed.

"OK,ok. Jeez."

Behind him came a doctor

"Well hello there kiddo What's your name?" The doctor said with his feel country accent.

"Alisa."

"That's a pretty ol' name you got there."

"I'm just gonna do a quick examination to your knee ol' righty?"

"Yup."

I could hear Dean whispering to sam," I thought you were just gonna bring some medicine.

"Ehh... Well I didn't know what I should buy for her I don't know her allergies so I just brought him in. He owed me a favor anyway so its all free." Sam responded.

"Are you sure you didn't fall? I could feel a bit of dumbass coming from you." Dean gave Sam a small slap to the head and countered his focus back to the doctor and I.

A few minutes later...

"Ol' righty Missy You got lucky. Your leg will be fine in a few weeks, it's just a sprain luckily not broken. You just gotta rest it and don't put much weight on it." The doctor said after the examination.

"Thank you so much." Sam said leading the doctor out of the room.

And then there were two. Dean and I stood in the room alone awkwardly until he cleared his throat and broke the silence. "So ughmm.. Sam will get started on rituals and stuff like that tomorrow just because your legs sprained don't mean trainings at a pause."

"I didn't think it was."

"You should get some rest he took a blanket out from one of the drawers that was shoved in the corner of the room and gently layed it on me. He walked out of the room and I began to drift off to sleep.

***I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know I haven't update din so long its just when I got back from camp I was so sick and then I had to go to a family gathering and the I got sick again and then I had to show around my family friends who came from Moscow and then I had freshman orientation and then I was like oh crap I didn't do my summer project but I managed to get this chapter out and I am gonna try to update as frequent as I can but with school in two days it'll be hard since Ima freshman and school didn't even start but I already have homework like what! Plus I am moving next month both houses and schools so I'll be in one school for a month and then move so I'll be really sad about that and I have to pack any everything. So if you guys will just are with me that'll be great. Make sure to favorite and follow. And reviews that you guys will post does help and it let's me know how you guys want the story to go and when you guys comment saying to continue the series it really does mean a lot to me and gives me a smack in the face of reality that there some of you waiting for the updates and im always on the other end so I know how it feels and I know it won't be fair to you guys so once again I'm sorry. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE FAMILY BUSINESS**

**-Chapter 7-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural; however i do own Alisa, Bobby, and etc.**

* * *

***P.O.V.-Alisa***

"Rise and Shine! Its bright and early and time for breakfast. Just because your leg is sprained doesn't mean you get to sleep in."

My eyes began to flutter open and my first glimpse of my new day was Sam's face cowering over me.

"I made you breakfast in bed. I hope you like it, its sunny side up eggs, bacon, and some toast with a little butter on the side."

"Thanks Sammy," I said, as i watched him exit the room.

Sitting there, i thought about what happened yesterday with that little interaction with Dean.

_I know what he did was accidental but a small part of me is telling me that i liked it and i know its wrong, but i can't help thinking that. What are these feelings? Do I... Do I like Dean? No! NO! What am i thinking it was an accident...nothing more._

* * *

***P.O.V.- Dean***

"Hey can i get another glass of beer?" I said sliding back my empty glass.

"Sure Dean, but go easy," the bar tender replied.

As i gulp down the bear i see a person appear in the seat next to me. Not just any person, but an archangel.

"What are you pondering about Dean?"

"I'm not thinking about anything Cas."

"Dean you know better than to lie to an angel."

"YA YA.. whatever."

"So what are thinking about Dean?"

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up." I put down my beer from my hand," So Sammy brought in this chic because she saw us killing one of Crowley's men, and now he's trying to train her, which i don't want any part of. Sammy set up a stupid ass obstacle course and she tripped and sprained her leg and oooh-ho-ho she is a brat, but while we were waiting for Sammy to get the medicine we were jamming out to Metallica and i couldn't help, but to get a connection. It's hard to find a chic who likes Metallica. And I tripped and landed on her and then i kinda," I coughed.." grabbed her breast."

"Oh Dean that is simply not gentleman like. Do you like her?"

"I don't know, " I responded in a low dull voice.

"So you do. I see so that night we spent together was nothing. OK DEAN I SEE."

"Cas we didn't spend any night together."

"And now you don't even want to remember well i should be going." He flashed away leaving me alone with nothing but a half-drunken beer and the bar tender.

"Goddammit Cas."

"Hey Bud, Bars closing in 5 min." The bar tender said.

"I'm going, I'm going." I exited the bar, jumped in my baby and drove toward the bunker.

***So that's it for this chapter make sure to favorite and follow. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. They are always helpful whether you guys say to continue or that you guys just liked this chapter or even a side comment. I am open to knew ideas for where this fanfic is going so if you got an idea that you think will be perfect for this fic just comment or send me a message. I am trying to update more frequently however i am packing to move to my new house and since i just transferred schools i have a lot of work and plus i have a lot of homework and tests and projects and its high school sooo. Plus i will be volunteering at a shelter and i will be taking care of and grooming and training horses, dogs, and kittens so that will be super fun I'm totally pumped. Anyways, make sure to be checking in on when the next chapter comes out. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
